Welcome to the World of Boys
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: This is the opposite version of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy; the girls go to Blackthorne instead and have never meet before although book 1 did happen. Can Cammie survive the year with her green-eyed, cocky partner? Can she trust him. Even with his secrets? What exactly is he hiding from Cammie? Read to find out! BTW, I had help from my wonderful beta 4everandalwaysme.
1. The Sister School Comes

**Welcome to The World of Boys**

Chapter 1- The Sister School Comes - 3rdPerson POV

Zachary Goode sat watching Dr. Steve, his headmaster, talk on and on about how _wonderful _this school year was going to be. Everyone, with the exception of Jonas, was tuning him out. However, when Zach heard the words 'sister school' he turned his full attention to his short headmaster.

"So, our sister school, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, will be having some students join us for the year here at Blackthorne. So, I'm pleased to welcome the girls in the sophomore class!" The roomed went dead silent in shock as nine girls and one man came out from there hiding places and walked up to the microphone. The man, being the one and only Joseph Solomon, started talking,

"Hello boys, nice to see you again." He said with a wink in Zach's direction. "Can you tell me how many girls are in this room?" All the boys chanted "Nine," in unison.

Mr. Solomon had a smile pulling at his lips as he shook his head. "I'm afraid that's incorrect. Ms. Morgan you may come out now."

A girl with dirty blonde hair stepped out of the shadows near my table. And every boys' thought went somewhere along the lines of 'wow, that girl wasn't even hiding. She was like blending into the wall'.

"Ms. Morgan will you please introduce yourself?" The blonde girl walked up casually to the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan. I'm in the CoveOps track." She said then gracefully stepped off to the side of the microphone.

Mr. Solomon chuckled and continued for her. "Ms. Morgan is a CIA legacy, she is a pavement artist, and..." he smirked, "Her code name is Chameleon."

Gasps went through the air as the boys realized that the Chameleon was not a guy but a girl.

Cammie stepped back into the shadows and though every boy in the room had been watching her, they could no longer see her. Zach couldn't help but think that this would be one hell of a semester.

After all of the girls had introduced themselves, two maintenance men carried in table and placed it at the foot of the sophomore table. The girls filed off the stage and sat down. Cammie ended up sitting next to Liz and a boy with vibrant green eyes while Bex sat across from Cammie, next to Tina and a strongly built boy.

"So," the boy next to Bex said, "I'm Grant. This is Zach." He said gesturing to the boy with almost emerald-like eyes beside Cammie. "And this is Jonas." He said pointing to the boy next to him.

Grant opened his mouth to continue but Dr. Steve cut him off from the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I almost forgot. I'm sure you all want to know where the girls are staying. Well, they will be rooming with the sophomore guys in their train. And each girl with be assigned a boy to lead them around. Girls will be attending the same classes as the boys with the only difference being C&A or CoveOps. That will be all. Oh and girls, curfew is eleven for sophomores. No later. Everyone in the sophomore class, please meet me here before you leave. You may continue with your dinner."

As soon as dinner was over Dr. Steve walked up to the sophomore table. He rattled off names at who would be partnered together. "Tina and Nicholas, Eva and . . ." Cammie tuned him out while she studied the Grand Hall. It was nice, much like the one at Gallagher. Each class had a table and the food was placed out on platters in the middle of their table along with water. There was a stack of plates and a tray of silverware in the middle too. She tuned back into Dr. Steve just as he said, "and Cameron with Zachary. Now you may follow the boys to the sophomore train. You will find your luggage there."

Cammie's POV

"When Dr. Steve said train he wasn't kidding," Bex said as they stepped into the train. There were nine trains lined up along an old railroad in the middle of what was called 'The Blackthorne Campus'. Anyway, the first train was the seniors. The one after it was the bathroom, and then the juniors. These three were connected together since the seniors and juniors shared the bathroom in the middle. It was like this for all the trains so the next train was ours (the sophomores) then the bathroom we shared with the freshmen, then the freshmen. It was the same with the eighth and seventh graders too.

"Alright," Dr. Steve said from behind us. "The boys' beds are on the right side, the girls on the left. Ladies, you will be sleeping across from the boy you were assigned. So boys please make way to your beds so the girls can get to theirs. "

The boys all walked over to their beds and sat down on them. "Alright, well I'll let you be boys. Feel free to give them a tour today or tomorrow but make sure you're back before curfew and if any girl comes and complains about not being told where to go, the boy paired with the will have night drills every night for a week. Goodnight and no funny business!" With that Dr. Steve left.

I found my small suitcase in the pile and made my way down the train until I came to Zach's bed. I threw my suitcase on my bed. Zach stood up and walked over to me.

"You can put your stuff in here," he said kicking the trunk at the end of the bed. "The key will be in your night stand," he said with a point at the little table next to my bed. "And your suitcase is the only thing allowed under your bed. They check by the way."

I mumbled thanks when he turned back and plopped on his bed. After I unpacked everything into the trunk, careful not to show any boys my underwear, I looked around. Bex had the bed to the right of mine and Liz's was to the left. 'What a coincidence', I thought.

Zach got up and walked through a door on the opposite side of the train from where we came in. I was guessing this was the bathroom.

I went through my trunk and pulled out one of my dad's old tee-shirts and some booty shorts (What? Macey took out my pajama pants!). I looked over at Bex to see she had her pajamas in her hands too. We both walked to the bathroom to change together.

When I got back I couldn't help but notice Zach sleeps in his boxers. Only his boxers...

I forced my eyes away from his chest and pulled back the covers. My internal clock told me it was ten fifty nine, meaning we had one minute 'till curfew. As soon as my internal clock hit eleven the room was cloaked with darkness as the light turned off automatically. I slipped into my bed and pulled the cover up. It only took me a few minutes to fall into unconsciousness.

_I strongly believe Betas should have notes too! They could be called betanotes instead of A/N. Yeah, B/N!_

_Hahaha. You can delete this if you want xD But I had to say something...THIS STORY IS FREAKING AMAZING SO FAR!_

__**Haha okay so betaing (is that a word?) this story is 4everandalwaysme. Here notes are in italics above so yeah . . . Anyway hope you like please let me know. Anyway, if you want a teaser put the word Mushroom in your review. I did this with my other story, Love me, love me not. So basically anyone with an account (sorry guests!) that puts the word (in this case mushroom) in their review will get a PM from me with a teaser. 'K so review. Love Ya. Bye.**


	2. Swimming with the Sharks

Welcome to the World of Boys

Chapter 2 –Swimming with the Sharks- Cammie's POV

I woke up to a light shaking of the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Bex hovering over me. I sat up and looked around. All the boys were gone minus two that were still sleeping. The only girls up were me, Bex and Liz.

My internal clock told me it was seven thirty.

"Breakfast is open from 8 to 10 and classes start at 10:30. Me and Liz are going to shower. Do you want to come with us?" Bex asked.

I nodded my head yes and got up. I grabbed my bathroom bag and clothes from my trunk and followed Bex and Liz through the door.

The shower stalls were on the right side. The showers were sectioned off by that frosted window glass stuff that went all the way to the ceiling. They all had wooden doors, with cream tile flooring. The doors went up almost to the ceiling so nobody would be able to look in. Half of the left side had stalls with toilets in them, while the other half had sinks. Bex, Liz and I walked down the long row of shower stalls. I got the first open one we found which happened to be between Zach and some freshmen. The freshman slammed his door closed as soon as I grabbed the handle to my door. Zach however stood in the doorway to his shower watching me. I stepped in the shower then proceeded to close and lock the door.

I looked to the left (towards the stall with the freshman) through the frosted glass I could faintly see his silhouette. I took a deep breath 'if I can see him then he could see me' I thought. 'It's only a silhouette' I thought as I slowly slipped off my clothes. I put them over the door with my towel, careful to leave my underwear on this side where no guys could see it.

I quickly took my shower, careful not to look at the right side (where Zach was). After I dried off and changed into my new clothes. I stepped out just in time with Zach. Zach, however, was not wearing a shirt. He had on tan khaki shorts with his towel thrown over his shoulder and his shirt and bathroom bag in his hand.

'Look away Cammie, look away!' I screamed at myself but I only managed to pull my eyes away from his ten 6 pack when he said, "Enjoying the view, Gallagher Girl?"

I looked around to make sure he was talking to me and not one of my sisters but Bex and Liz were still in there stalls and everyone else was still sleeping. I looked up at him (yes, he is taller than me).

"Funny, Blackthorne Boy," I said with a roll of my eye and headed back to our train.

As soon as I got my clothes in my trunk and locked it Zach asked, "Ready, Gallagher Girl?" I looked over at him to see him smirking at me.

"Is that supposed to be a nickname?" I asked.

He smirk, "You go to Gallagher don't you?"

"Well yes,"

"And you're a girl, right?" I gave him a look that screamed 'no dah!' and he put his hands up in mock surrender before saying. "Then what's wrong with Gallagher Girl?" Well since I didn't have anything to say to that I just walked towards the door and said "Let's go."

I heard Zach chuckle and he easily caught up to me. After we left the train and started he heading to Dinner Hall Zach started singing this little song thing.

"Gallagher Girl, Gallagher Girl, Gallagher Girl . . ." The song was him saying Gallagher Girl over and over again. After the 22nd Gallagher Girl I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zach!" I screamed.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to scream my name but save that for the bedroom tonight," he said with a wink.

"Ew! You're such a boy!" I said.

"I'm a big boy too, sweetheart." He said with another wink!

"Gross, you're a disgusting, Butthead!"

"Butthead? I'm sure you can do much better than that for a nickname though not as good as I did for you."

"Someone needs to deflate your ego, you Cocky Ass."

"Cocky Ass? See that is much better. "

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to say that the trusties here at Blackthorne and at Gallagher have decided to give you what is called a bonding day. There will be all sorts of courses here on campus and a few that go off campus. I hope you enjoy the day. Oh and if you're not a sophomore you will just be enjoying a day in the town."

This is going to be one hell of a long day.

"Alright there are ten stations," Mr. Chase the P&E instructor said. "Each pair will go to a different one and you will not leave until you hear the bell. If you finish before hearing the bell, you should play a game of 20 questions. Understand? Alright go find an open station! But don't start until you here the bell."

Me and Zach stalked off to find a station. We were conveniently were at number one with Joe Solomon.

"Alright, to complete this station Zach will need to guide Cammie through this maze and over the obstacles."

'Easy' I said under my breath.

"Did I mention Cammie has to be blind folded?" 'Not so easy . . .' I thought.

Mr. Solomon led Zach to the middle while I stood at the entrance blind folded. In the middle was a raised platform so Zach could see all over the maze.

"Alright, Cammie walk straight forward into the maze. Good, now take a left and walked about 20 feet and take a right. Good. Okay stop. There's an obstacle here. Move to the left without turning your body until your shoulder is hitting the wall." I walked to the left careful to keep my body facing forward until I rammed into the wall. I could hear Zach's laughter through the Comms.

"Okay now walk forward but it's like a balance beam in gymnastics it's about as wide as your foot so be careful or else you're taking a swim."

I thought it over a swim sounded like a good idea if it was easier. "Why don't I just swim it?"

"Have you ever swam blindfolded with sharks?"

"No. Why?"

"Unless you want that answer to change to yes I suggest you walk." I swallowed.

"Okay,"

"Alright you're off the beam and done with that obstacle. Now take a left. Good now another left. Now a quick right . . ." I walked slowly through the maze testing the waters of what is called Zach's trust. But then . . .

_Stupid Cliffy . . . _

_My alternate ending: Zach leads Cammie straight towards him, and he picks her up and spins her around. Then, he tells her he loves her and they ride off into the sunset on a unicorn. As for this whole betanotes thing? LOVE IT! And this story :)_

**Alright, alright sorry about the cliffhanger. . .okay no I'm not it's there for a reason. *Inset evil laugh here* Well anyway the next chapter the plot actually shows up so you need to know some stuff. First you need to know that Cammie doesn't know what the Circle of Cavan is (well she doesn't know in book two to begin with but) and her dad is still alive and going on missions. Oh and I changed my penname, like it? So yeah, thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	3. 20 Questions

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

Chapter 3 – 20 Questions - Cammie's POV

_But then . . . _

"Um, Cammie?" Zach said a little hesitantly. He was still leading me through the maze.

"Yes," I answered.

"There's a man walking towards you. I'm not sure if you have to fight him or something. Mr. Solomon said there were two obstacles and you already did one and there's another one closer to the middle so I'm not sure . . . "

"Okay, well let's find out. How close am I?"

"Um three steps and you'll crash."

I stopped and got in a fighting stance.

"Let me know if he makes a move." I said into the comms without moving my lips.

"Pumpkin, hey I'm back no need to fight me." I hesitated.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart." I laughed and walked up and gave him a hug. Still blindfolded I might add. I whispered in his ear. "I'm doing a CoveOps drill thing right now so we'll catch up later, okay?"

"Sure, Pumpkin, later."

"Alright Zach where to?"

"Um, forward."

I followed Zach's direction through the maze. The last obstacle was a piece of cake. It was -according to Zach- a door that was set up to look like a front door to a house with a matt and everything. I had to find the key. It was under the matt! _How easy._ As soon as I reached the platform I ripped off my blindfold and looked for my dad. Turns out he followed me.

"Hey, Dad." I said giving him another hug. "How come you're here?"

"Well, I finished my last mission and I'm being sent on another one and I needed something from your mom."

"Oh," I hugged him again. "Have a safe mission, Daddy" He smiled and hugged me back.

"I'll try, Sweetheart." And with that he walked away.

Zach and I settled down on a patch of grass outside the maze.

"So that was your Dad?" Zach asked me.

I nodded my head softly.

"Alright so Twenty Questions, Gallagher Girl. You know how to play?" I nodded my head yes. "Alright then I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Green too; looks like we have something in common, Gallagher Girl. What's your favorite thing about Blackthorne?"

"I really like how you guys live in the trains with the bathrooms and stuff. It's cool. What's your favorite food?"

"Tacos, what about you?"

"Haha, I love Tacos too. There's another thing we have in common."

_Cammie and Zach just finished the last obstacle and are about to complete their game of twenty questions._

I had learned a lot about Zach today. From the fact that his favorite color is green, just like mine, to that he stays at Blackthorne over the summer break and hardly ever leaves here.

"Alright Zach it's your last question better make it count." I joked, but Zach took it seriously.

"I will Gallagher Girl." He winked at me before giving me a serious look. "Gallagher Girl, will you be my girlfriend?" **(Okay, I know a lot of people do this but I needed a way to have Zach ask her out this chapter and they were already playing) **

I glanced at Zach to see a hopeful look in his eyes. I just looked forward again towards where we were walking and said simply, "Sure."

Zach slipped his hand in mine as we made our way towards the sophomore train to get showered before dinner.

**A/N: Okay so know that Zammie is accomplished (haha that sounds weird . . .) I can actually start the plot next chapter! Woot! Who's excited to see what I have up my sleeve? I have a feeling none of you will expect it, there's lot of twists involve to in the romance along with the action . . . Anyway REVIEW! I love you guys so much and thanks again to my lovely Beta 4everandalwaysme!**

_B/N: Aw, I feel so loved! Haha. I'm glad to know people actually liked my Alt. ending ;) Anyways . . . I bet nobody like this chappy more than I did. BRING IT ON if you think you do. xD_


	4. He's What?

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

Chapter 4 - He's What? - Cammie's POV

Life had been fairly normal here besides the fact that we were at Blackthorne instead of Gallagher, the first two weeks of school went by like usual. However, my friends seem to think different. Zach and I had been dating for a little over a week but nothing was really different between us. His group of friends (Grant and Jonas) would hang out with ours now. We walked to class together, but even if we weren't dating I have a feeling that our groups would be merging together like this anyway.

However, there was no hand holding, no flirting, and no kissing. We acted the same, so outside of our group (Me, Zach, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Bex) no one knew we were together. Of course I didn't mind until yesterday.

It was a normal Saturday. We were walking around the school just talking and having fun when Tina came up to us.

"Hey, Tina, how's it going?" Bex asked, being polite.

"Whatever," Tina said without so much as a glance in Bex's way. Bex was steaming mad; so mad that Grant had to drag her away and around the corner.

Liz and Jonas being in their little world of tech-ness didn't notice Tina and had kept walking. That left me, Zach, and Tina.

"So Zach," Tina started grabbing on to his arm. "Can I talk with you for a second?"

Zach glanced at me while he was being pulled away by Tina. I just shrugged my shoulders and I went to stand with Bex and Grant.

They had been talked for a few minutes when I heard the shouting. Me, being the sane person that I am, dragged Bex and Grant around the corner to see what was happening.

Tina had Zach pinned against the wall with her arms on either side of his knew so he couldn't slip out of her grasp.

"Tina! I have a freaking girlfriend. Go away!" Zach shouted struggling to get out of her grasp without hitting Tina, even though he was trained to do that, he was still a gentleman and Tina was still a girl.

"Zachy," Tina purred. "She doesn't have to know." And with that said she crashed her lips onto Zach's. Zach decided that was enough of an excuse to not be a gentleman, finally shoved Tina and slipped out of her grasp.

Tina landed on her butt in the mud and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I mean she _did _just kiss my boyfriend.

Zach walked up to me and slipped a cautious arm around my waist. "You're not mad are you?" I smiled at him in response.

"Are you jealous that Tina kissed what's rightfully yours?" I smiled.

"Rightfully mine?"

"Baby, I'm _all _yours." He said with a wink.

I groaned but replied, "I can get rid of her nasty touch."

He smirked at me. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

I smiled. "Simple." I leaned in and brush my lips against his, but he pulled me back.

"I don't think it's gone yet." He said before pulling me back to his mouth.

I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tumbled into him and we stumbled into the wall. Zach flipped us so my back was against the wall instead of his, pinning me down with his arms next to my head flat against the wall.

Zach licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I didn't let him in. He growled in response and took my lower lip between his teeth and sucked it. I let out a moan and as soon as my mouth opened Zach's tongue was exploring my mouth.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist trying desperately to get rid of all the space (not that there was much). Zach's hand grabbed my butt to help keep me up and I let out a surprised moan.

I could feel Zach smirking on my lips. I tangled my hands further into his hair trying to pull him even closer.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, but Zach ignored it and kept kissing me. They cleared their throat again, which Zach ignored again.

"This is bloody important Zachary! Stop shoving your tongue down my best friends throat for two seconds and listen to me!" Bex shouted.

Zach slowly pulled away, but he wouldn't let me move my legs from his waist. He turned around to face Bex. "What is it, Baxter?"

"Mr. Solomon needs to speak with Cammie immediately."

"Okay." Zach said as he started walking towards Mr. Solomon's office with me still on his waist.

"Zach!" I said. "What are you doing? Let me down."

"Calm down, Gallagher Girl. I'm just giving you a ride. I let you down when we get there."

I rolled my eye but rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

_In Joe Solomon's Office_

"Cammie, this isn't good news and I'm not sure how to tell you. I guess I'll just come right out and say it then." Mr. Solomon said, pacing in front of me.

"What is it Mr. Solomon?" I asked softly, trying to think of the worst scenario.

"You're dad, um, he's been declared KIA."

I'm not really sure what happened in that moment, all I know is that I stumbled out the door repeating the word, "No!"

The first thing I saw when I was outside was Zach, leaning against the wall, smirking. I stumbled out towards him.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong? What did Mr. Solomon say?" He asked when I collapsed into him, crying.

"He's – he's de- dead." After that, blackness overtook me and I faintly remember Zach picking me up and running.

**A/N: I'm evil. I know. But there's some plot for you guys! Like it? It's still a little short but oh well I gave you an awesome Zammie moment, right? Haha let me know what you guys thought. **

_B/N: I love saying I write betanotes xD Not sure why . . . Anyways, let me summarize my thoughts for you. I hate Tina already. Bex is awesome. POOR CAMMIE! Zach is hot. :P I'm jumping in my seat because I'm anxious . . . You know what? How about I just review. Yeah. I think I'll do that . . ._

**A/N 2: Sorry, I just wanted to let you guys know something. My lovely Beta has no what's going to happen either. No one does, unless you live in my brain . . . Anyway so why I'm telling you this is so you can know that my Beta is at the exact same spot as you guys. She gets to read the next chapter like a day or two before you do, but she has no clue what's going to happen. Mwah. I'm evil and crazy. Alright bye. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 5 - Let the Games Begin - Cammie's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily to the room I was in. I was sleeping on a queen sized bed with pure white sheets. I could feel a hand wrapped tightly around mine. I slowly turned around to see Zach staring at me intently.

I sighed. I guess I would have to tell him. I brought my knees to my chest and started out slowly, "Mr. Solomon, um, he said, well, my dad, he's, um, KIA."

Zach stared at me, not saying anything. I wasn't sure to take it as something good or something bad. Finally he spoke, "Say it."

"Huh?"

"The first thing you need to do is say it, not that he's KIA. It will help I promise."

I smiled sadly and mumbled, "He's gone." Zach just gave me a pointed look. "He's dead." I said in a quiet whisper. Zach smiled sadly.

"That's a good enough start." He said before standing up and wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

It turns out that we were in Blackthorne's hospital room. As Zach led me through, we passed a nurse, 2 guys getting their ankles and wrists wrapped up from what look like a bad day in P&E, and Mr. Solomon.

Why was Mr. Solomon there, you ask? I'm sorry to say, I don't have the answer to that.

"Hey, Mr. Solomon." I said as we stopped in front of him.

"Joe," Zach said with a little nod in his direction.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cammie." Mr. Solomon said giving me a hug. I look at Zach, but he just shrugged.

"Thanks, Mr. Solomon?" I said it more as a question than a statement. He just patted my back and pushed my back, lightly leading me out of the room.

Zach grabbed my hand as he led my through the somewhat crowded halls. "You and I have classes off for the rest of the day." I looked at him questioningly.

"You too?" I asked.

"Well, they didn't know when you would wake up, and I wasn't leaving that room until you did . . ." He trailed off looking at the ground.

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for not leaving, and for making me admit he's dead. You're right, it did help." He smiled.

"When am I not right?" I grinned.

"You just had to ruin the moment. I mean this might be the only time I say thanks to you."

"Gallagher Girl, I'll be getting a lot more thank you's out of you than this one." I just smiled in response and looked around the room he led us too.

It was small, secluded almost from the school. You accessed it from an old wooden staircase, with a big wooden door at the bottom and top. It was shaped in a circle with windows everywhere, except for where the door was. A bench curled around the wall, to make it like one big window seat.

Zach led me to part of the bench and sat down, pulling me on his lap. We watched people jog around for P&E warm-up and kids shooting at the shooting range in the distance.

Zach lightly kissed my neck and I let out a moan. I could almost feel the smirk against my neck as he kissed it again, this time opened mouth. He continued doing this for a while, letting his tongue run over my skin once in a while, which caused me to moan.

After five minutes and quite a few moans I couldn't take it any longer. I turned myself around in his lap so I was straddling him. I pressed my body against his and kissed him. Hard.

Zach kissed back just as hard, sucking my lower lip. I let him in right away this time. Zach placed his hand on my back, right on top of my bra strap, but he didn't unhook it, instead, he just placed them there.

I smashed myself closer to him trying to deepen the kiss and get rid of any space. It wasn't working, my core ached and I wanted so desperately to get closer to him. I started grinding my hips into his which caused him to groan.

I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer. I pushed my hips harder into his. He let out a low growl and flipped us. Somehow, I was on my back with Zach on top of me, but none of his weight on me. We kept kissing, both of us trying to deepen it. Zach moved to my neck and collar bone. I let out a load moan.

In all of this, we didn't hear the door open or someone walk up the stairs. Because of that, when this person cleared their throat, we both jumped up and away from each other.

I turned to see who it was. Mr. Solomon.

Awkward.

I straightened out my skirt and blouse before clearing my throat and asking, "How can we help you, sir?"

"It's time for dinner. You need to eat something. You missed all the meals yesterday, and two today. Go eat." He eyed us both. "Both of you for that matter."

He glared at Zach as he walked out and I couldn't help but think that was really weird.

Zach pecked me lightly on the lips before we made our way, down out of the tower-like room. I however wished we never went up there in the first place, because what we found at the bottom, well, it wasn't very nerve settling.

Written on the bottom door of the stairwell, in big, bold, red letters was a message. It read, _The CIA is wrong Cameron. He's death was staged. You want him back, we want you. Care for a trade? He's a lying little snitch, useless to us except for being bait. I hope you and your friends are ready to play our little game. Goodbye for now Cameron. -CoC_

I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Zach sat down next to me. We sat in silence for five minutes before he spoke up. "I'm not going to let them take you. They'll have to kill me first."

I looked at him. "Why would you do that for me?"

He looked at me for a while before he responded, "You're the last thing I have left, and my mother's not taking you from me. She's already taken enough."

"You're mom?" I asked. Zach sighed.

"My mom's a traitor, she the leader of the CoC, or Cirle of Cavan. She was CIA. They sent her on a mission to a CoC base and well, she converted, I guess you can say. She killed my dad, soon after I was born. And well, as soon as was old enough she sent me here, and I haven't seen her since before 7th grade. There are no relatives that will deal with me because her family aren't spies so they think I really am a Juvy kid and I can't exactly tell them it's a cover . . . Plus, my dad's family don't know about me. My mom likes to play games, but only games that she sets up so she can win. You're going to need my help. Please let me come with you." I nodded not really being able to say anything.

"Do me a favor?" He nodded. "Go pack, I'll be in the room in ten minutes." He smiled and got up, offering me a hand. We walked our separate ways. I went to dinner, while he went to the sophomore train.

* * *

_In the dining hall_

I slid in next to Bex lightly brushing my hand over her pocket. To a spy, brush passing is easy, but very useful. I quickly grabbed enough food for both me and Zach.

I walked to the sophomore train, praying that Bex would read the note and be here in time.

When I got to the train, Zach was just done packing. I place the food on his bed and went to grab my stuff.

"So," Zach said. "Where are we going to start?" He asked. Before I can answer, the door smacked open and there stood Bex and Liz.

I smirked at him, "I was thinking we start by filling them in." He stuck his tongue at me and turned back to the girls.

Bex was already packing, while Liz was typing on her laptop. We filled them in quickly about the note on the wall. Once we were all packed and ready to make a quick getaway Zach asked once again, "Where are we going to start?"

Something in the corner of my eye sparkled. I walked up to my bed and lifted up the pillow. I grabbed the envelope and lifted it in the air. After opening it up we read carefully and quickly so we could be finished before lunch was out.

_Cameron, I see you've accepted to play my little game. There are some rules to follow or he might be dead before you arrive. As of right now you have two weeks to win the game or he dies. There are seven rules, I find this fair since you have seven days._

_Rule 1: You may bring up to six people with you. The girls and boys need to be equal though you can't have three girls and one boy._

_Rule 2: No adults are allowed to know and/or help._

_Rule 3: The games will be physically and mentally challenged. There are seven games, one for every day. Some you may works as a team, but if I say this is a solo game, you chose one person to go, however they may have a comms unit._

_Rule 4: This will be international and you must find your own way there. Rule 5: No getting side tracked__, meaning that if you have yet to complete the days challenge, you may not go shopping/sleeping/kiss/anything._

_Rule 5: You may not write letters to us._

_Rule 6: One suitcase and one shoulder bag (like a duffle) for each person._

_Rule 7: If you go back to Blackthorne at any time, you will automatically forfeit._

_Finally to today's game. It's a group one that takes place in Hollywood, California. You have until 11:59 to steal a star. _**(A/N: By star I mean those things in the sidewalk. You know what I mean?)**_Leave it on a park bench anywhere in Hollywood State Park. _**(A/N 2: I totally made that up)**_ We'll leave our mark on it before morning. You'll find the next clue on one of the trees there. Goodbye and thanks for playing._

_-CoC_

"Zach, go get Grant and Jonas. And make it fast." I commanded. Zach speed out of the room.

"Alright how are we going to get out of here?" Bex asked.

Liz and I smiled at each other and simultaneously said, "Leave that to us."

**A/N 3: Are you mad at me for another cliffy? I didn't think this one was as bad. There was a little fluff in there again. :) I love Zammie fluff.**

_B/N: Ooh...What's gonna happen? I take the blame on this one...I got my computer taken away, so I couldn't edit ASAP...I'm SOOO sorry! :(_


	6. Tension in the Air

Welcome to the World of Boys

Chapter 6 – Tension in the Air - Cammie's POV

Zach, Grant, and Jonas hurried back into the room. Grant and Jonas started packing while we filled them in on the 'game'.

"Guys we have five minutes to get out of this building. Let's go!" Liz said. Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Liz headed to the door.

"I'll meet you there in a minute, guys." I said. Zach stayed back with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice. "It will be fine, Baby. We'll find a way to beat my mom."

I smiled at him and lightly pecked his lips. "Come on. Let's go catch up to them."

We met them at the grand stair case. I pulled a brick out of the wall and everyone watch in wonder as the wall opened up to reveal an old wooden staircase.

"Cammie, are you sure that's safe?" Bex asked, eyeing the staircase.

Zach smirked at me from where he was standing. He tipped an imaginary hat and said, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and stepped towards the staircase. Before I could stand on it, Zach pulled my elbow, pulling me back in his arms.

"We need to leave, who knows who's going to come around the corner!" I said trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Cammie, that doesn't look safe."

"I'll be fine."

"But–" He tried to argue, but Grant cut him off.

"I hate to interrupt you two love birds, but Headmaster Steve is coming so we need to go. Like, now!" (Anyone catch the kind of Ally Carter quote, book 3, train scene. Macey's line . . .?)

Without letting Zach say another word, I pulled out of his grasp and walked down the stairs. Zach followed at my heels. Bex and Grant made their way slowly down and Jonas and Liz rush in at the last second. I'm guessing Headmaster Steve was coming.

"Alright, we just have to walk about 2 miles and we'll be out of this cave." I said leading the way. Zach caught up quickly though, taking my hand in his.

When we finally got to the end of the cave we were met with the private jet Liz and I booked.

"What, how did you get a –" I cut Grant off.

"Like it?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him, playfully.

"More like love it," Grant said giving me a hug.

He whispered in my ear so no one else could hear, "I can't believe you remembered." I just smiled at him as we pulled apart. Bex was glaring at me and I gave her a questioning look, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Weird.

"Alright, so Jonas you're driving, Lizzie your Co-Pilot. You guys can switch halfway through so Jonas can sleep." They climbed in the cock-pit after I said this.

I search for a seat; the last one was next to Zach (there were only four seats in the back, Grant and Bex had the other two). I smiled at him as I sat down but he just turned to look out the window.

I just shook my head and thought _boys are weird,_before settling in to sleep for a few hours.

I woke up to my head in Zach's lap. I blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine." He said before turning towards the window yet again. I noticed we already landed.

"What–" I started but Zach cut me off.

"We decided it was better to have less people go, so Grant and Bex went since we decided not to wake you up." Then we sat in awkward silence for five minutes, with him staring out the window and me staring at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

He turned towards me but didn't look at me, "I don't have one."

"Sure," I said, "Then why won't you look at me?"

"Maybe you're just not the most attractive thing to look at!" He snapped looking back out the window.

Ouch. Normally, that wouldn't hurt, someone saying that. I mean, I am the Chameleon. I'm normal. I know I'm not the most attractive thing. If I was, I wouldn't be the Chameleon. But coming from Zach, it hurt. A lot. I think I love him and to have the person you love basically say you're hideous hurts. So I awkwardly got up and made it look like I walked towards the cockpit to talk Liz and Jonas. I waited a few minutes there so it looked like I actually talked to them, I went back and sat in Bex's seat.

I turned my head towards the window and put my headphones in, trying to push away the tears.

Eventually, the door opened and Bex and Grant came in. They looked the situation for a minute before Bex came and sat down next to me. She let me cry into her and eventually I fe;l asleep. I woke up later to yelling.

"What the hell did you do, Goode?" Bex screamed. She had Zach in a head lock and she looked just about ready to turn him into a punching bag.

"Nothing!" he yelled back at her. Grant looked torn, not knowing whether to stop Bex or help hurt him.

"Then why the hell did she cry herself to sleep? She never cries; let alone enough to make her sleep!" Bex screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Zach argued back.

"Leave him alone, Bex." I managed to get out. Bex dropped him in a second and was back at my side.

"What did you do, Goode? We all know you did something, so just do us a favor and freaking say it already!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You were the only freaking person in here! Who else did it?"

Zach stayed silent for a while before he ducked his head and mumbled, "I didn't mean it, dude. I was just angry."

Grant looked at him as if to say _About what?_Zach just brought his voice back to normal level and said, "I still am for that matter. So just leave me the fuck alone."

Grant put his hands up in mock surrender while backing up. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and partially around Bex since I was curled up in her.

"And for that fucking matter, keep your hands off of my fucking girlfriend, Anderson!" Zach yelled. Grant started to peel his arms off of me but Bex glared at him.

Bex got up and slowly turned around glaring at Zach, "I doubt she's still yours, Goode."

Zach took a step towards her to meet her challenging glare and said, "And why not, Rebecca?" Bex took a step and was about to swing her fist but I jumped up and grabbed her elbow.

"Leave it alone, Bex. Please?" She sighed and sat down.

I went to follow her when I saw Zach smirk and say, "See?"

I snapped, "I didn't freaking say she didn't have a point, Goode! I just didn't want her to beat you up because we need everyone we can get and we don't have time to replace anybody. Now shut up and freaking sit down before I change my mind!" Zach looked shocked at my outburst. So did Grant and Bex for that matter. I just sat down next to Bex and silently fumed.

A/N: Well that was awfully, well, dramatic, don't you say? I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know in a review!

_B/N: This was my favorite chapter so far...I guess I'm just a sucker for drama ;) Okay. I bet I can leave more reviews in this than anyone else here. Anybody care to play? Ready. set, GO!_


	7. Two Newmans?

Welcome to the World of Boys

Chapter 7 – Two Newmans? - Cammie's POV

Bex and Grant went into the cock pit to tell Liz and Jonas where we were heading to next. During this time, Zach thought it would be a good idea to talk. I, however, thought the opposite.

"Cam," he started, sitting down next to me, "I'm sorry, but I think that I had the right to be angry."

I tried ignoring him, but curiosity got the best of me. "What the hell did you have to be angry about?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe by the fact that you were freaking flirting with my best friend right in front of me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"So you batting your eyelashes and hugging Grant doesn't count as flirting?" He accused.

"No, it doesn't because it would be sick and twisted for me to flirt with Grant!" I screamed.

"Why would it be sick?" Zach said in his normal voice.

"Huh," Crap. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. How am I going to explain _that_? "Um, well," Luckily Grant saved me.

"Cammie and I are like brother and sister, dude. We were just fooling around. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Zach glared at him, but then dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Brother and sister, right . . ." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry Cam, but it really hurt for some reason to see you doing that."

Bex took this opportunity to pipe in, "Sounds like someone had the green monster."

"What? I did not!"

"I'll forgive you if you admit it." I said.

"Fine." He grumbled. "It made me jealous. Happy, now?" He asked. Instead of answering I just got up, giving Grant back his seat and went to sit in mine. Truth is what he said when he was mad still hurt me.

Zach came down and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and mumbling an apology into my neck. I tensed slightly at his touch, but I knew he felt it. He pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, putting my head phones in so I could listen to music.

He ripped them out, "I know when you're lying, so just tell me the truth."

"Really it's not a big deal,"

"Cameron," he growled.

"Fine," I huffed, "I know I'm not the most attractive person in the world, I mean I am the Chameleon. But did you have to freaking say, 'Maybe you're not the most attractive person to look at'. I mean I already know that you don't have to remind me!" I yelled turning away from him.

"Cam, I was hurt, I was jealous, I was -. Cam," he made me look him in the eye. "You are _the_most attractive person I have ever met, I just didn't want you to think I cared so much because I thought you didn't care and –" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his for a second.

"I'm not quite done yet," he said pulling me back against him. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away for air.

"Hey. Bex?" I called, turning towards her. "What's the next game?"

Bex tossed me an envelope that read _Cameron_on the front in bold letters.

_Good job completing the task, I suppose. That was just a little warm up game. It will get harder. Today's game takes place, in Boston Massachusetts. One team member needs to meet my assistant in the café__(I live near Boston but I haven't been to Fenway in a while so I don't know if there is actually a café across the street so let's just pretend.)____across the street. He will be sitting alone, dressed in all black except for a single, white rose in one of his pockets and he will also be reading a book, upside down. Meet him there and he will give you your next clue. Thanks for playing. –CoC_

-Page Break-

We touched down in Boston at around four in the morning; we decided we could all use a little extra sleep. We got up at around nine and that's when the arguing started happening.

"Grant should go; he's strong and can keep up if anything happens!" Bex screamed.

"No I want to go; he went on the last one." Zach called back.

"I think Jonas or Liz should go, so we can supervise Zach incase he decides to lose his head again." Grant called.

Zach scoffed from his spot next to me, "Yeah, remember it was you who caused me to lose my head!"

"At least my girl doesn't get mad at me every two seconds for screwing up. I don't know why Cammie put's up with you!" Grant called back.

"Will you all just freaking shut up?" I screamed. "Goodness!"

They all quieted down. "I think Jonas should go. They said the first one's were going to be fairly easy and so far they have played fair. We don't know when another easy one can come up. Plus, he's still got some muscle even though he's on the research track." I pointed out. "But," I said gesturing to the window were you could faintly see people wondering around the woods that surrounded the plane, "I think we should stay in pairs, so Lizzie will go with Jonas and look like his girlfriend or something, Bex and Grant need to fly the plane . . ." I trailed off.

Bex got an evil glint in her eye, "Oh, this should be fun." She said before taking off into the cock pit.

Grant chased after, "Liz and Jonas need to get off first! Bex!"

Zach rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch crammed all the way in the back, almost secluded from the rest of the plane.

I watched Jonas and Liz get off and until I felt the plane jerk up into the air before joining Zach.

I plopped down next to him, but he wasn't having that. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. "We have time . . ." he said into my neck. I smiled and brought his lips lightly to mine, savoring the feeling.

Just as Zach was deepening the kiss, a muffled voice came over the intercom, "All passengers should be in seats. Not on _anyone_ or on the couch!"

I rolled my eyes at Grant being all protective over me while Zach just scowled and looked ready to punch something. I tried to call him down by kissing his neck, "Now where were we?"

Zach pulled back and said, "Heading to our seats."

-Page Break-

Well, Zach and I had been sitting awkwardly next to each other for four hours when the plane finally landed and Liz and Jonas finally crawled in.

We headed off to sleep for the night, deciding we could read it in the morning.

_Day Seven_

So far, they had played fair, we had worked hard, and we traveled around almost the whole world. I opened the last letter and smiled slightly as I read it out loud.

_You have been cooperating very well, and for that, you shall get him, but you remember the deal; it's a trade darling. 104 Long Road, Madrian, 01454; 10 pm sharp. Front entrance. –CoC_

We armed ourselves with knives and other basic items as Liz and Jonas flew us to the small island of Madrian. Zach kept glancing at me every two second as if they might try and take me early.

"They won't get you Cam," he said.

"I'm not worried, Zach." I said but he just waved it away.

_At the back entrance_

We made our way through the air vents, trying desperately to find my dad's cell before ten o'clock. We found it with seconds to spare.

We attached the new invention Liz made, to pull up the grate covering the small hole and waited until the guards left to drop down.

Zach and I came down first followed closely my Grant and Bex, while Liz and Jonas stayed in the vent on Comms.

"How nice of you Cameron; you brought the other Newman too." Catherine voice called from her spot in the shadows.

A/N: Okay, so I really need to stop writing at like 2 in the morning because last chapter I messed up Grant's last name. I said it was Anderson, so just make sure you know its Newman it will come up later. Also, I forgot to say this in the first chapter, Macey is at Gallagher because technically it's only her second semester and she still at the eighth grade level. Who's confused? I promise it will make since in the next chapter, anyone care to guess though?

_B/N: I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winninnnnnng! Haha. I've got twelve reviews in, SO FAR, muh peeps! Care to guess how? It's a secret...Dun Dun DUNNNN! Muahahaha- *cough* *cough*_


	8. Brother, Sister, Dad?

Welcome to the World of Boys

Chapter 8 – Brother, Sister, Dad? - Cammie's POV

"I don't know what you're talking about, Catherine." I replied easily.

"There's no need to lie, Cameron. Your secret safe with me; well at least I won't tell your _friends._Besides, I really should have said Solomon." Catherine spoke. She turned to Zach, "Hello, Zachary."

"Catherine," he responded.

"I'm your mother. Call me mom."

"You gave life to me, but you'll never be my mother. Ever." He spat.

Catherine turned back to me, "Well, I suppose having you was good, but having both of you is better."

"Catherine! You said a trade, me for my dad, Grant is not included in that."

"You're playing _my_game; I'll do what I want."

"Not if I can help it," Zach said, lunging at his mother. She was shocked so Zach got a nice punch to her throat.

She lashed out and circled her son. "It's really too bad you're a traitor. We could have used yours skills here."

"I'm not the traitor; that's you." Zach spat back aiming for a kick. Catherine blocked it, but just barely.

"I suppose it depends what side you're on." As I watch them fight, Catherine seems to be worse with the element of surprise; Zach's kicks and punches were getting closer and closer. "You can still change you know? This side would still let you in, if you want."

"I don't want." Catherine seemed outraged with his reply and she pulled a knife out of her boot. Before she could even take another step, I was at her throat, my own knife in my hand.

I looked at Zach, gauging his reaction with my eye but he seemed indifferent that his girlfriend was in a position to kill his mom. "Grant? Could you?"

Grant came up and handcuffed her wrists and legs together, tied her up, duct taped her to a chair, and placed a napotine patch on her forehead.

Other agents flooded the room circling around us. I think Zach said, "I love you," from his spot next to me, but it was so quiet I couldn't be sure. I gave him one last fleeting look before diving into the fight.

-Page Break-

My body went into auto pilot.

Punch. Kick. Slap.

Punch. Kick. Slap.

It was a rhythm and it kept me going. All my training kicked in and I let my mind wander as I thought. I faintly sensed Zach beside me, his own rhythm pounding in my head.

Kick. Punch. Duck. Slap

The kicks were winding down and most of the men had fallen. It was only then did I realize I had been stabbed in my leg. Blackness was clogging my mind, but I pushed it away.

"Alright, I say we split up. Bex and Grant, go find my dad. Zach and I will bring Catherine to the plane. Jonas will stay here on comms while Liz comes with us."

They nodded and we moved out, going a different way then we came.

_At the Jet_

When we stepped into the plane, something was off. "Zach," I whispered, "Someone's in here or has been in here."

"I'll check it out," he replied.

So while Liz and I took Catherine and went into the shelter of the trees, Zach searched the plane. He came up to us a few minutes later and pulled us towards the plane without a word.

"Is anyone in there?" I asked. He ignored me. "Zach, come on."

"Just walk, Gallagher Girl," was his only answer.

We got on the plane and situated Catherine into a chair. I went to sit on the coach only then realizing Mr. Solomon was there. I didn't let the shock show on my face though, instead I inspected my nails and said, "Hey, Mr. Solomon. What brings you here?"

"You snuck off campus, Ms. Morgan."

"True, but this time it wasn't to see a guy." Zach gave me a pointed look while Liz just smiled.

Mr. Solomon just rolled his eyes, "This is serious, Cameron. You could have hurt yourself."

"Yeah, well, I didn't."

Bex and Grant stumbled in, pulling my dad with them commanding Jonas and Liz to fly the plane, like now.

"Hey, d-" Grant cut himself off, "Hey, Mr. Solomon."

"Grant, it's okay; you can say dad. I'm going to explain everything now anyway; I think they deserve to know."

Everyone settled down on the coach. I was sitting on Zach's lap while Zach was sitting in between my dad and Bex. Grant sat on a chair near Bex. Jonas and Liz put the intercom thing on so they could hear and fly the plane at the same time. Mr. Solomon sat in front of us on the coffee table.

"So, I'm sure there have been lots of slips between Grant and Cammie; things that don't make sense. Well, they weren't allowed to tell you because they didn't even know the real truth. They were told that he," Mr. Solomon gestured to my dad, "was both of their fathers. But since no one knew he was Grant's dad, Grant took his mom's name while Cammie took her fathers. However this isn't true. Grant and Cammie, neither of you know you're actually last name. You are both mine, and Rachel's children. Now, if you wonder why we lied, well, it was for safety and that's as much as we can tell you. But, you are free to tell anyone now. By the way, Matthew here is not married to your mom; I am. It was just another thing we had to do to keep up the lie. "

"You're my dad?" I asked. I guess that make sense because he glares at Zach a lot.

He nodded, "When they were kids, I was usually away on missions because I was trying to retire early. So luckily they didn't really remember me and so it was easy to place Matthew as their father. But then, the thing with Catherine happened and we had to separate Grant and Cammie. We gave Grant some tea which caused him to forget Rachel was his mom, but he still remembered Cammie."

When everyone got up to go back to their seat, I slipped into the bathroom.

After closing and locking the door, I carefully rolled up my pant leg. Luckily, I was wearing yoga pants and the blood didn't show through, it just looked like it was wet.

I tried to clean it up but my head was getting dizzier and dizzier. I felt my body land on the floor as blackness overtook me.

**A/N: So did you like it? Did you see that coming? There's another surprise coming up. So yeah REVIEW please. Also, check out the story Past or Present by WannabeGallagher it awesome! Oh and I would LOVE it sooooooo much if I got 100 reviews by chapter 10, and I have 97 right now . . . **_***hint,hint; wink,wink* **_**So yeah. **

_B/N: I'm taking credit for the lateness of this chapter. Sorry, folks!_


	9. Lies and Surprises

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 9 – Lies and Surprises - Zach's POV**

While Cammie was in the bathroom, I dragged Joe to a more secluded part of the plane to talk to him.

"What the hell?," I hissed in his ear. "Cammie cannot be my half-sister!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Zach. I thought I taught you how to detect a lie better than that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why did you lie to them?"

"Zach, I promise the exact truth will come up soon, but I just need a way to tell them without revealing me."

"Revealing you? How would telling them there Matthew's twins reveal anything about you?"

"On the hospital birth records, I'm listed as your dad. Grant already found out I had a kid and he was almost ready to start searching. Now that I told Grant he was my kid, he won't search and find out you're actually my kid."

"When can I tell Cammie?"

"Zachary, you know that answer."

"Why are you being such a baby? You know I'm going to tell her eventually."

"You will not! I have no ties to you Zachary. I gave over custody."

"Joe, you know there are still ties."

"Your mom's not going to bring them up, and neither are you. So yes, I'd say there are no more ties."

"What about my mom? When she sees I'm still dating Cammie she'll know you're lying."

"No, she won't. Because she doesn't think you even remember that I'm your dad."

"Why wouldn't I remember?"

"Zach, you know you were drunk a lot around the time."

"I wasn't that night. Trust me I will never forget that night."

-Page Break-

I had talked with Joe for ten minutes by the time I had gotten back to my seat, and Cammie still wasn't back yet. After five more minutes, I went to check on her.

I knocked. "Cam? Is everything okay?" No answer. I walked up to Bex, "Hey, Cam's been in the bathroom for a while could you go check on her?" Bex nodded and got up. I heard the sound of a lock being picked followed by a scream.

I was there in a flash, looking at the scene before me. Cammie was lying on the ground, unconscious. Blood was gushing from her thigh where a deep knife cut lay. I rushed to her side.

I cleaned the wound and wrapped it up. I placed her gently in both of our seats so she was lying down. I paced back and forth in front of her waiting for her to wake up.

"Zachary, we need to talk," Joe said from his seat.

"We don't fucking need to do anything," I spat and continued pacing.

"Zachary don't you talk to you f–" he shut up quickly realizing his almost mistake.

"Zach?" Cammie's voice croaked and I snapped my attention to her.

"Hey Cam. How's the head feel?"

"Like someone shot it with an arrow." I smiled.

"I'll get some Advil."

-Page Break-

_Back at Blackthorne_

I lifted Cammie gently from her seat and carried her to the room, careful not to wake her up. Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant stumbled in after me.

It was around two A.M. and Joe informed us we were attending classes tomorrow. I sighed and lowered Cammie onto the bed carefully. Tucking her in, I placed a light kiss on her forehead before crawling into my own bed and falling asleep myself.

-Page Break-

I got up at the normal time to find all the guys (minus Grant and Jonas) staring at me.

"So, where have you been?" Nick asked smirking at me.

I groan, "First, that's _my _smirk. Second, it's classified."

He leaned close to me before whispering, "Does it involve your mom?" I felt myself nodding. Nick had always been my best friend, but ever since the girls got her I haven't seen him as much.

"Alright," he said standing up. "I'm gonna go shower. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." I answered. Once all the guys cleared out, I went over to Cammie and whispered, "Cam, come on. Wake up." She groaned and rolled over. "Cam!" no response, "Come on, Babe," still nothing. Note to self: Call Cam "Babe" more often . . .

I leaned down and let my lips brush over hers. She slowly let her eye flutter open, "Come on, Babe. We need to get you to the nurse." She nodded and started getting up until she froze and turned to me.

"What did you just say?"

"We need to get you to the nurse?" I said more as a question than a statement. She shook her and smiled, letting me help her wobble down to the nurses train.

-Page Break-

By the time Cam was done, and we got back to the train, the girls were already in the showers and the boys were long gone. I helped Cam get in her shower and then placed her crutches on the outside before stepping into my own shower.

I let the hot water roll the knots and worries out of my back.

Eventually I got to breakfast, and first period. I couldn't help but think, _This is going to be one long day, _as I heard Bex yawn from behind me.

-Page Break-

It was hours later when I was finally wrapping up from my makeup work in the library. Joe came up to me, "Zach, your needed in Headmaster Steve's office."

I groaned, "I thought you said we weren't in trouble."

"You're not, Zachary, but this is extremely important."

_Headmaster Steve's Office_

As soon as I got in the office and the door closed, I was handed a phone and told to sit down.

I totally wasn't prepared to hear the voice on the other end, "How's it going, Son?"

**A/N: Who's confused? If you are leave your questions in a review, I'll get back to you as soon as I get it. And for guests, I'll answer in the next chapter's A/N! Okay, so let me know what you think. Who thinks I can get 100 reviews before chapter ten? I would love you guys so much if I did.**

_B/N: So you only love me for the reviews? That hurts. I'm never talking to you again. EVER. Hahaha, just kidding. But I am POSITIVE there will be over 100 reviews by the end of the story. :))) See that face? It has many chins xP I'm so weird._

_Anyone else think that whenever Zach is mad (doesn't matter who wrote the scene) he always seems extremely hot?_

**A/N 2: I think it's really hot. ;) Oh and also, I wrote this chapter a little while ago and I had less review then so I'm already over 100 review, but that's good right? :) Love you guys. **


	10. A Fucking Idiot

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 10 – A Fucking Idiot - Zach's POV**

"Jason?" I asked into the phone.

I heard him chuckle through the phone, "The one and only,"

I smiled, "Why do you insist on mimicking Dave all the time?"

"It's fun. Anyway, when did you get to be on a first name basis with dad?"

"Oh you know, ever since I found out he wasn't actually my father." I watch Joe stiffen as Headmaster Steve carried on whatever the hell he was doing, obliviously.

"Right . . ." Jason trailed off awkwardly.

"So, what did you want, bro?"

"I just wanted to tell you the news . . . I was going to surprise you in person but our stupid headmaster insists I tell you . . ."

"Did you just say our headmaster?"

"Yup, I'm coming to school with you bro. Since mom's locked up now. Or are you calling her Catherine."

I smiled, "You know me so well."

-Page Break-

_At Dinner Time_

I trailed in late. I pushed the Grand Hall doors opened and almost screamed in shock.

My brother. My fucking brother was sitting next to _my _girlfriend, leaning in close to her face and whispering in her ear.

Before I could even move, Headmaster Steve rang the bell signaling dinner over and students flooded past me and out the doors.

I was angry so I decided to cool off in some passageways before facing Cammie and _him. _

"Hey, bro." Someone called from behind me.

"_Jason" _I growled.

"Catch you at a bad time, dude?" He smirked putting his hands up in mock surrender. I just turned back towards where I was walking. "Dude," he jogged lightly to catch up with me, "How come you didn't tell me there were girls going here this semester? They're wicked hot. Especial Cammie."

I grabbed him by the color and slammed him into the wall, "Stay the fuck away from her!" I screamed in his face. "She's my fucking girlfriend, " I punched him in the face for good measure before dropping him to the ground and stalking back to my room.

-Page Break-

I sat down angrily on my bed, not even looking towards Cammie. I flopped on my back and faced the ceiling. Not even a minutes had passed when I heard her light voice float through my ear. "Babe, what's wrong?" Her words were soothing but all I could think about was making sure she stayed mine.

I stood up and ran out the door dragging her along by her wrist. I slipped into a secret cave/room and pulled her in behind me. As soon as the door closed I locked it and crashed my lips to hers.

She moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist. I moved us over to the coach and pushed her down onto it, slipping off my tee-shirt before climbing on top of her. I sucked on her lower lip and she moaned before opening her mouth to let me in. She ran her hands along my abs and I let out a low groan and quickly reached for the hem of her shirt, ripping it slightly as I pulled it over her head.

She pulled back as I reached for my belt, "Zach . . . I don't want to . . ."

I got up and stumbled back into a chair across the room like I had been shocked. "Look, Zach, I'm sorry, I just –"

"Save it and get the hell out," she looked on the brim of tears but I just shook my head and pointed to the door. I heard it shut quietly.

I pulled the key off from around my neck and stumbled towards the cabinet. Just ask I was unlocking it I heard the door open and a sexy voice call out, "Want some company?"

-Page Break-

I woke up to that horrible gut wrenching feeling. I felt the cold arms wrapped around my body and I looked down at the clothes-less girl next to me and the bottle broken on the floor. My stomach hit the ground in a way I haven't felt since before I found out what my mom did for a living and what I was destined to be. Only this time it was twenty times worse and as I stumbled out of that room, I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

_Solomon's Office/Room_

I stumbled into my father's office, aware that I was going to get the first round of yelling as soon as he figured it out (which wouldn't take that long).

"Zach?" Joe's voice called. "What the hell? Do I smell beer?"

Instead of answering, I let my head drop to the floor in shame.

I felt arms tugging me and soon enough I was in a freezing shower. As soon as I was in it felt, I was shoved out handed a towel, two Advil's', and a seat on the coach.

"What did you do now?"

"I'm a fucking idiot,"

"That's not exactly an answer,"

"I wouldn't have even known her name if I wasn't a spy and trained to memorize everything I hear."

"Zachary!" he shouted, then quieted down, "I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to"

"I can't Joe. I think I love her. Fucking love, Joe. I messed up, big."

"Love, Zach? I don't think you understand the meaning of love."

"Trust me; I didn't think I did either. But, Cam changed that. She wasn't just someone else, and now I'm going to pay,"

"Try telling her that,"

"I can't look her in the face, Joe. I fucking slept with someone else, how am I supposed to look the girl I love in the face?"

"Take the Advil, get some rest, then will discuss this."

"I don't need the Advil. I'm not hung over, I know exactly what I did,"

"What got you so upset?"

"It was fucking stupid. I was mad at Jason for flirting with her. Not that I thought she'd do anything but seriously. My brother had to choose her? And then she was there, trying to calm me down, and I wanted to make sure she was mine . . . everything was fine until she said she didn't want to . . . and then I yelled at her, because of course, the first fucking thing to cross my mind was that she wanted to do it with Jason and not me, even though I know that's not true. And then the fucking Tina girl came and . . . I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot."

**So, let me know what you think! You like's my little twist? Anyone mad at me? Anyone confused? Let me know in a review please. Thanks for reading!**

**Love Ya'll, Katie! **


	11. Not a Murderer Just a Cheater

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 11 - Not a Murderer Just a Cheater- Cammie's POV**

I hadn't seen Zach since our last class, and was actually kind of missing his obnoxious, yet very hot, smirk. I was just settling in at the table when Tina, my more obnoxious sister, came up to me.

"I heard Zach got called to Headmaster's Steve's office. What he do? Murder? I always pegged him to be the psychotic killer."

I gave Tina a look, "I doubt Zach is in Headmaster Steve's office getting in trouble for murder."

"Ah, my brother eh? I could picture his as a killer. He did always have that vibe." A new male voice joined our conversation.

"I know right!" Tina exclaimed before running off.

"I haven't seen you around," I stated.

"Just got back," he replied.

"From where,"

"Classified,"

"You sound just like Zach,"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I shrugged.

He leaned in real close and whispered in my ear, "I don't really think he's a killer. By the way, beautiful, my name's Jason." I smiled.

Headmaster Steve rang the bell signaling us to leave the Grand Hall.

"I think my brother might have a tiny bit of sense." Jason called as he mixed in with the crowd and made his way out.

I smiled and headed towards the trains like everyone else.

-Page Break-

I tried to get comfortable reading my book in my bed, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worring about Zach.

I could help but think about what Tina . . . _No, Cammie! Your boyfriend isn't a murderer. _

Zach walked in about a half hour later and you could almost feel the anger rolling off him. I looked frantically towards Macey only to remember our wonderful boy expert was back at Gallagher. Bex would have to do.

She gave a slight nod in his direction so I got up and whispered gently in his ear, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Zach stood up and dragged me out of that room, but I saw the silent plea in Bex's eyes before I was fully in the door. _Please place bugs! I want to hear._

I was a little shocked and really overwhelmed so I figured a bug or two wouldn't hurt. I placed one on Zach shirt and one on the wall of the room I had been dragged in.

Zach's mouth was on my in an instant and things got a little heated; it was a little late when I remembered the bugs. I didn't want him to catch me so instead I said, "Zach . . . I don't want to . . ."

He stumbled back into a chair across the room. "Look, Zach, I'm sorry, I just –"

"Save it and get the hell out," I pushed away the tears and closed the door softly behind me.

I ran to the nearest secret passage way, only letting the tears fall when I was consumed by darkness. I made my way slowly down the passageway, and was shocked to turn the corner and find Zach's brother passed out on the floor.

I dragged him towards the nurse as fast as I could.

-Page Break- -Switch to Bex's POV-

"Want some company?" That fucking little biatch. Ugh, she's our _sister_. Make that _ex_-sister.

I got up from my bed where I had been listening/watching the bugs Cammie had place and was about to storm out of there when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Babe, calm down? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I yelled. "Is that your fucking best friend is fucking sleeping with someone other than his fucking girlfriend which happens to be my bloody best friend!"

"What, Zach . . . oh."

"Yeah, now will you bloody get your arms off of my so I can go beat that fucking idiot up?!"

"Babe, I know you're mad. And I'm not saying what he is doing is right, but he'll beat himself up for it. You can beat him up once he feels guilty. Okay?"

"Fine," I sighed.

Cammie chose then to come in with a bruised stranger who I was absolute positive I hadn't seen before.

She walked him over to her bed and let him lie down, he was out in an instant.

"Cam," I said gently. "I gotta tell you something . . . "

"What?" She asked with a smile, I guess helping people got her mind off of Zach yelling at her.

"Zach, he um . . . he's . . . well Tina and him . . . well, he's fucking Tina as we speak."

"He's . . . what?"

"I'm sorry, baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around my best friend and felt Grant join in too.

We just let her sob, all night long. We held her, rocked her back and forth, and thought of ways to beat up the idiot. (Well that last one might have just been me).

**A/N: so it was a little short, but there's Cammie's POV. Macey's coming up soon. Zach's POV will be up next. What did you think about Bex's POV? It won't happen very often but once in a while other people's POv will randomly show up where they fit. Let me know what you thought please in a review! Thanks!**

**Love Ya'll –Katie**


	12. She Brings News

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 12 – She Brings News - Zach's POV**

I came into the train to see Cammie balling, wrapped up in Bex's and Grant's arms. I hung my head in shame.

Grant glared at me as I walked by and I just lowered my head even further.

I deserved it.

Tina came strutting in like she owned the world, smiling evilly at Cammie. I glared at her.

Tina gave me a confused look before heading to the bathroom to change and take a shower.

-Page Break- _Switch to Macey's POV_

How could I have been so stupid? How could I . . .

I need my best friends, and there off at Blackthorne with _him. _

I love him so much, but this . . . this is not what I wanted.

I'm so glad today is finally _the _Saturday when Headmistress Morgan said I could go to Blackthorne for the weekend.

But as I'm riding there with one hand on my stomach, praying that I don't puke, I can't help but think, I'm not ready to tell him.

I walked shakily behind Dr. Steve towards the Sophomore _train _as he called it.

I literally walked into a train to see me girls lying down on what I presumed were beds. Dr. Steve excused himself while I headed towards Bex.

After getting the annoying/hugging hello, the girls and I went to a more private place to talk.

Cammie cringed slightly as we headed into a tower-ish room with doors on both end of the staircase so we could hear if anyone was coming in.

After Bex explained everything I missed, I gave my girl (Cammie) a hug and said "Don't worry about him, Sweetheart. But, I have some news for you guys too." I took a deep breath, "I broke up with Preston," **(A/N: I know they aren't exactly together in the books, kinda sorta but not completely plus, it doesn't show up until book 3 and this is supposed to be book 2 but just go with the flow please) **

All the girls gasped, "What?"

"There's more," I continued. I placed a hand on my stomach before meeting each of there eyes. "We broke up because I slept with someone else,"

Cammie jumped back like she had been shocked, Bex quickly following, while Liz just sat shocked. "I didn't cheat on him, Cam. Just let me tell you the story."

She and Bex slowly made their way back to their original seats. "I fell in love with someone. I didn't cheat on Preston I just fell in love with someone else."

*Flash Back*

"_Hey," I said to the man I loved. But of course he didn't know that, nor did Preston._

"_Hey, Mace," I smiled internally at the nickname._

"_Ready to have a movie marathon?" I asked. _

_He smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait, but can we catch up a little first?" I nodded. "So how's life going since I've last been here?"_

"_It's going all right." He smiled. "I was just talking to Preston about how I got this chance to –" his smiled faded and he cut me off._

"_Preston, huh? He's an idiot, why do you keep hanging out with him?"_

"_He's my boy-"_

"_Obviously, you deserve better!"_

"_What's –"_

"_How can you be so freaking oblivious?" _

"_Oblivious to what?" _

_He sighed, "Oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with you, Mace. Love." _

"_I love you too." _

*Flash Back Over*

"Mace, I'm _so _sorry for assuming –"

"It's okay Cam. And Bex" I smiled at them both but let it quickly fade away. "There's more . . . So, basically, I broke up with Preston and started seeing him. One day well he wasn't going to be able to come for a while because all his friends left and they were making security really tough at his school. So we . . . slept together. . ." I looked down on my head and that was resting on my stomach.

"And then, I was late . . . and scared . . . so I went to Headmistress Morgan . . . well she let me come here as soon as I found out . . . and you guys were back . . ."

"Found out what?" Cam asked.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

-Page Break- Cammie's POV

"Hey, Cammie," Zach said as I plopped down on my bed with Macey.

"Hey Zach," Macey and Zach gave me a confused face but Zach's quickly broke into a smile.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No,"

Before Zach could respond Nick, I think his name was, walked into the train. He was cutting it short, I wonder where he went. He did this once in a while. He'd be gone all day; no one would catch a sight of him until like five minutes (or less sometimes) before lights went out.

He had a sower expression on his face as he walked towards his bed.

"Hey, man," Zach called. "How's the girl,"

He blushed slightly and mumbled something to Zach that I couldn't quite catch.

"Dude, I'm sure she's fine, maybe she was just out?"

"All day?" Nick snapped at Zach. Zach put his hands up in mock surrender, holding in a laugh.

"Hey, Nick," Macey called from beside me. I gave her a confused look, but she was focusing on the man in front of my bed.

"Mace?" He asked in shock, "Macey! Oh my god," He ran up and gave her a hug. "I thought you like died or something, or worse, were out with that Preston dude again."

She smiled and pecked him on the check, "No, actually, I'm visiting my girls."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Good."

Her smiled faded, "But I need to talk to you . . ."

I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me and led him out of the room.

-Page Break- Macey's POV after telling Nick

"Mace, I'll always be there for you. I love you. And I took the possibility that this could happen when I slept with you, fully prepared to stay by you if this was to happen. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her temple and hugged her close to my body.

"I don't deserve you," she mumbled through her tears, I wiped them away with my finger.

"If anything, I don't deserve you," she smiled at me.

"You're perfect,"

"Correction, _you're _perfect," she smiled at buried her head back into my chest.

"I'm scared, Nick."

"We'll get through it, Babe, I promise, it will be okay."

-Page Break- Cammie's POV

"I miss you," I said truthfully. "But I can't. You have no idea how much it hurt. Expecially sense she was supposed to be my sister. But I want you to know, I'm forgiving you in a sense. I can tell that you didn't mean for us to break up and that you feel bad about what you did, but I just need time, okay? We can be friends, but that's it for now."

"I'll take it, Cam. If being friends is all I can get, I'll take it. Always."

**A/N 2:So, first off any questions? Leave them in the review. **

**2****nd****, I changed it so Zammie is NOT back together because I agree with most of you guys when you said it was too rushed and they shouldn't get back together. **

**3****rd****, Anyone see this surprise coming? Macey and Nick and their future kid. Any baby name suggestions?**

**So this was a little longer to make up for the shorter one. I hope you liked it, please let me know in a …**

**REVIEW! Also, I know I said about 200 hundred reviews before chapter 20 but this is only going to have one more chapter : ( I'm not going to go into all the pregnancy and stuff. It will be up later today though. **

**Challenge: Favorite line/scene in this chapter?**

**Also, please check out my one-shot series Wake Up Zachy! And ForEverAndAlwaysMe 's Non Spy story (Sorry I forgot what it's called… ;D )**


	13. The End-Epilogue

**Welcome to the World of Boys**

**Chapter 13 – Epilogue? - Cammie's POV**

_Fast Forward Nine Months to the Last Week of School_

I stepped out into the hot air, smiling at the sight of my school. It felt a little foreign to be back after being gone so long, but good none the less.

I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and I smiled up at Zach. Although we had spent the entire year at Blackthorne, Macey was due any time now and needed us here. Us being Bex, Liz, and I but, Zach was now included in me. Same as Grant with Bex and even Jonas came along with Lizzie. And of course Nick was here too, but he had been since Macey left Blackthorne all those months ago.

I lead the boys their room before quickly promising that we'd be back to get them for dinner in a little while.

Then, the girls and I set off to find our happy but very pregnant friend.

-Page Break-

"Hey, Mace." Bex, Liz and I spoke in unison.

"Hey! How's it going? Long time no see." Macey said.

"Hey guys," Nick called from wherever he was.

"Hey," we answered.

"How's the little fellow?" I asked.

"She is doing just fine." Macey answered.

"I thought you weren't going to find out the gender?"

"I wanted to, Nick didn't want to, lets just say I convinced him." She smiled evilly.

"You threatening to never kiss me again is _not _convincing me!" Nick shouted.

"It worked didn't it?" Macey called back. I let out a chuckle.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see me niece." Macey smiled at me.

"We got to go get the boys for dinner, but we'll see you there, okay?" Bex asked. Macey nodded.

"You know how Grant gets without food _and _his British Bombshell." I said. Bex laughed.

_During Dinner_

"Yeah, so me and Macey were up at –"

"Guys!" Macey cut of Nick.

"What is it, Babe?"

"My water broke . . ."

_Seven hours later_

My eyes started dropping and my head leaned to jthe left and crashed into something hard but very warm and comfortable at the same time. Sleep had almost over took me when gentle but strong hands shook me.

"Cam," a deep voice called. "Come on Cam wake up. You're gonna regret falling asleep." I let me eyes flutter open to see Zach's face inches from mine.

I let out a surprised squeak.

"Zach –"

"Shh, Macey's trying to do some weird peaceful birth, remember?"

"Right . . ." I whispered.

"Cam, I –" Zach was cut off by a large wail and I jumped up in an instant, forgetting that Zach was even talking.

I was at the door before the Doctor even had a chance to come out.

"It will be a few minutes Cammie. The parents get some time first then we'll let you guys in." I smiled at her and went back to my seat.

It felt like forever (even though it was only 5 minutes and 53 seconds) until the nurse came out and said we could go in.

I was meet with the sight of the most gorgeous baby ever.

"Roxanna," Macey whispered. "Your aunts and uncles are here to see you."

I smiled, "Roxanna? I love it."

-Page Break-

I yawned once again but shook my head and went back to my final. Fortunately Mace and Nick got their finals postponed for a while, unfortunately I didn't. Nor did Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

Zach. That was a topic I hadn't thought of in a while.

I miss him. I really _really _miss him. But . . . he hurt me so much.

I snuck a glance at him in his spot next to me. He smiled at me lightly before turning back to his test.

_After Test_

"Hey Cammie, do you think you can help me get something for Roxanna?"

I smiled. "Of course. Do you think you can help me though?"

"With what?" I took a mental deep breath (like a deep breath in her head).

I stood up onto the tops of my toes and gently placed my lips on his and felt the sparks I had missed so much shooting off around me.

And as I felt his lips work around mine I couldn't help but think that everything was all right.

_Fast Forward to the Last Day of Sophomore year right before everyone leaves_

"Cam," Zach whispered into my neck.

"Mhmm," I answered trying to hold in a moan from the kissed he was placing on my collar bone.

"I got to tell you something," he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I nodded at him, telling him to go on.

"Grant found out Joe had a kid the week before school started. When we got to school, he asked him about it and well, Joe didn't want him to know who his kid was so . . . well he lied to him and you."

I gave him a confused look.

"He said Matthew wasn't your dad and that he was. That's not true. Matt's your dad."

"But then who's Joe's kid . . . ?"

"I am . . ."

"Zach Solomon?"

"No it's good. I was adopted by whoever the hell my dad is. Or at least who I thought my dad was until I found out it was Joe."

"Why did Joe lie?"

"Joe didn't want anyone to know he slept with Catherine. That's why he gave up his rights to me in the first place. That and he didn't want my dad to know he was the man his wife was cheating on."

"Wouldn't Catherine have known Joe wasn't my dad since I was dating you?"

"Well . . ." he took a deep breath. "I used to drink a lot. _A lot _a lot. And well, my mom assumed I was drunk the night she told me. I was but it's not something I'll ever forget. I guess she just assumed I forgot it in the morning. At least that's what Joe said."

"Wow . . ."

"Yup."

_Matt's Room_

I squeezed Zach's hand tighter as I knocked on his door.

He opened it and smiled slightly but also frowning lightly at Zach's arm around me waist.

"Hey Dad," he looked shocked. "Why'd you go along with Joe's lie?"

He pulled Zach and me into his room, sufficiently pulling Zach's arm off from my waist at the same time.

"Zach, Joe's going to kill you for telling her." He said.

"Oh no he won't. I told him I was going to anyway."

"And I'm sure he told you that you weren't allowed to because he didn't have any ties to you or something along those lines?" Matthew asked.

"Yup" Zach said popping the "P".

"Well, I suppose the damage is already done. I'm sorry Cammie but I just wanted to keep you safe."

"It's okay," I said lightly. I tugged on Zach's arm pulling him out the door with me.

"Hold on a sec. Babe? I just need to ask your dad something."

I stood against the wall waiting for him to come back out.

"You ready?" I asked when he walked from the door.

He nodded and pulled me off to a passage way.

He lead us up to the Gallagher roof and we watched people pulling suitcase down the stair and into the waiting limos for a while until he turned to me and ask, "How would you feel about having the last name Goode?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Cam," he smiled at me, "Will you marry me?"

-Page Break-

_Skip like a year or so_

I gripped my dad's hand tightly as the doors swung open.

I made my way down, a little shocked that Zach's famous smirk was replaced with a smile.

I zoned out staring in Zach's eyes, my body on auto pilot answering the occasional "I do" when necessary until I heard "You may now kiss the bride."

Zach's smiled changed back to his almost always present smirk, "Gladly," he said before dipping me and pressing his lips to mine.

_Skip 2 to 3 years_

I smiled as I watched Morgan and Luke running around in the back yard with a hand on my slightly swollen stomach.

I felt strong arms wrapped around me from behind and someone press their lips to my neck.

Life was good. Or I guess you could say it was goode.

**A/N: If you didn't get this already . . . go reread the end of chapter 12 and see that Zammie wasn't back together. Also this is kind of like an epilogue but also just the last chapter at the same time so yeah . . . **

**So, this story is officially done! I'll be posting a trailer for my next story soon so look out for it. Let me know what you thought one last time please. 3**

**-Love, Katie**


End file.
